The Hunt
by Anestshia
Summary: KakaIru Story. Starts out sad but keep reading, you may be surprised. WARNING, This story contains YAOI please do not read if you do not like.
1. The Hunt

Additional Warning, this story contains YAOI, If you do not like this please turn back now.

* * *

Umino Iruka was lost. Worse than lost, he was lost in enemy territory. This was Iruka's first mission out of the village in months, he was called to the Hokage's office and given very specific instructions, he was told he was the only on who could do this.

* * *

" Umino Iruka, this is a very important mission and I need you to do this as a favor for me." These were the first words that Iruka heard from the Hokage as he stepped into his office. These words surprised him. A mission? How long had it been since he had been on a mission? Lets see…six…no…seven months. Iruka wondered why he, an academy sensei was being sent on a mission, especially this kind of mission…this kind of mission was better for someone like Shino or Sai who have jutsu's that can infiltrate enemy compounds without ever being detected. Iruka could not do this, he would be detected immediately. Is that what the Hokage wanted? Did she want him caught, or maybe even…

"Iruka sensei, you are the only who can do this mission, you are the person who is best with children." The Hokage said breaking Iruka out of his thoughts of his own imminent demise.

" But, Hokage sama, wouldn't Shino or Sai be better for this mission, with their-"

" Iruka, you have been chosen for this mission because the children there need you, this is not a solo mission, you will have a team with you. You will go to Hikkan and investigate the kidnapping ring there. The reports from the guards there have not been good, in fact, they have been disasterous, the children that have been taken have been scared, physically and emotionally, and I need you there to comfort those children once you extricate them." Iruka nodded, he couldn't do anything else, he had to go and infiltrate a kidnapping ring, remove the children and make it back to the village in one piece or his own lover would kill him.

" Hai, Hokage sama, I'll be going then." Iruka stated bowing deeply his thoughts still running rampant about how to successfully complete this mission without injuries. He stood and walked away hearing a soft 'good luck' as the door shut softly behind him. He never knew what that door signified to his life.

* * *

The mission had gone well. Iruka and the four other ninja that had been sent with him infiltrated the kidnapping ring with only minor injuries. They found the children and silently removed them from the premises. Three of the ninja were then sent back to Konoha, taking the children with them for the Hokage to treat and then find their rightful homes. Iruka and the remaining ninja then reentered the building to check for any other captors…that was when all hell broke loose.

Iruka did not know that they had been detected. As soon as he and the other ninja reentered the building they were caught in a trap. They were surrounded. There was no way to get out, the ground was solid steel, all the doors were sealed shut and they were trapped in a room with six enemy ninja and no means of escape.

They fought, they fought valiantly but to no avail. Iruka's partner took down two of the enemy ninja before he was caught of guard. Iruka could only watch as a kunai pierced his throat and sent him to the ground never to move again. Then Iruka was surrounded, he was caught in a circle of four enemy ninja's with weapons drawn and lecherous grins on their face. He was confused, why were they not attacking him? Why wasn't he dead?

" Hey, Tolo, what do you think, is this one too pretty to kill?" Iruka heard one ninja grit out between his teeth sending a suggestive look to the only half way sane looking ninja standing around him.

" Hmm, I do agree, maybe we should play a game with him…" The one that was addressed as Tolo stated as he glanced around at his companions, one eyebrow lifting in mock questioning. " What do you think, boys?" Iruka heard affirmative grunts and saw an even more gut-clenching grin spread over the faces of his captors before one, big and tattooed ninja spoke, sealing his fate.

" I dun see no problem wit' that, To, we've already sent'a message to his village that he's been captured and that they should start preparin' a military funeral for 'im." The tattooed ninja spoke slowly, as if even saying the words were a chore for him. The Iruka suddenly felt three sets of hands of him ripping off his flak vest and weapons pouch. He saw the flash of a knife before the tip was pressed against the back of his head neatly cutting off his haite. The last article that they took from him was his hair band, he heard sickening laughter as his hair fell around his face. Then he felt warm breath beside his ear and hard body pressed against his. It was not so much the words that were spoken that made him sick to his stomach but the proximity of a man who wasn't Kakashi. He felt hands grip his hips hard enough to bruise as the man they called Tolo moved close to him after just watching the other strip him and whispered in his ear.

" Run pretty boy, be our prey and show us a good time and we may not torture you too much before we kill you." The man said before he licked the shell of Iruka's ear and let him go. Iruka's last thought before the big steel door opened and he darted out into enemy territory was that that man definitely was insane, just like the rest of them.

That was how Iruka found himself in this predicament. Hopelessly lost in enemy territory with four madmen laughing manically in the tree's and hunting him like he was some type of prize deer.

* * *

" Iruka was what?!" Screamed Hatake Kakashi, this usually bored and reserved copy-nin. Kakashi felt his heart leap out of his chest as he heard the news that the Hokage has relayed to him. " Tell me you're fucking lying old man because if you aren't every single one of those bastards are going to be dead along with the fucking ninja that left him to be caught!" Kakashi was fuming. If Iruka was hurt no one would ever see the end of his fury, this was not Iruka's job, he was not suppose to be sent on dangerous missions like this, he's and academy sensei for gods-

" Kakashi, if you do not calm down I will have you sedated and locked in the damn medical ward until we sort all of this out." The Hokage yelled back just as loud slamming his fist down on her desk cracking it into hundreds of pieces with his own anger. " We do not know what has happened, but trust me, if Iruka has been injured you are not the only damn one that will be pissed, now sit and listen to me before you go off on another tangent." The Hokage still had his voice raised but nodded as he saw Kakashi sit. The Hokage relayed all of the details of Iruka's mission to Kakashi and before he could even say go the copy-nin had disappeared from his office.

* * *

Iruka was running as fast as he could but he couldn't seem to gain any ground. The ninja were fast and, unlike him, they were armed. He could feel kunai and shuriken whizzing past his head and sporadic intervals. They were playing with him and he knew, no matter how fast or how far he ran, that he would never win this game.

Iruka ducked into a cave only moments after he felt one of the kunai fly past his left shoulder, cutting into the skin. He moved as far as he could into the cave and hoped beyond hope that they could not see where he had gone in the darkness. Iruka sat and gripped his left shoulder where he could feel the sticky, warm liquid that he knew was his own blood and tried to breathe at a normal rate. It seemed as though he had been running for hours and he just needed a break.

He didn't get one.

He felt the ground begin to shake as though an earthquake were happening but he knew this was not the case as his hiding place began to collapse around him. He ran again and nearly made it out of the cave before and large chunk of rock fell and hit him square in the back knocking his breath out of him as his knees hit the ground.

He sat there, on his knees with his hands bracing him on the ground as he tried to catch his breath before he glanced up and stopped breathing all together.

They were there, right in front of him.

Then he was running again, running through the trees as fast as he could with broken ribs and gashed shoulder. He made a mistake. He glanced behind him and didn't look ahead of him soon enough to see the enemy right in front of him hurl a kunai at him, aimed directly for his heart. He couldn't even react as he felt the kunai pierce his skin and throw him back.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't think.

The last thing that Umino Iruka heard before the blackness claimed his vision was, " We found you, prey" and that horrible laughter.

He was dead.

* * *

AN: Ok! Don't Kill me!!

I am going to try to make this multi chaptered so it may not end the way you think it did.

Once again, i do not have a beta so please do not get overly mad about spelling or grammer mistakes, if you see them i would love for you to point them out though thanks!

I made this story back when the third hokage was still around.

Ummm, please tell me if you like and yes, if you like this and tell me to write more, it would eventually have yaoi smut in it. Thanks and enjoy!


	2. The Fake

_He was dead. _

* * *

Kakashi found Iruka two days later. He was sprawled in the shadows of the dense foliage of the forest floor. He found his lover lying in a pool of his own blood, staring up at him with unseeing eyes. He heard a cry, an inhuman sound, as he feel to his knees beside Iruka. He futilely pressed his hands against the gaping wound in Iruka's chest and chocked back a sob as he tried to breathe through his suddenly constricted chest. He felt for a pulse in Iruka's neck with his blood soaked fingers but he already knew the answer to his search when he looked down into the deadly pale face of his lover.

Iruka was dead.

He had been too late.

Kakashi broke. He screamed as he felt his sharingan eye begin to spin dangerously beneath his haite. As he bent down to pick Iruka up into his arms he stared into the surrounding trees with a murderous look in his visible eye as killing intent rolled off of him in waves. His fury could not be tamed as a red haze began to cover his vision and he gripped the stone cold body tightly in his arms. Then he came back to himself, if only just a little bit and glanced down at Iruka. He felt that unfamiliar tightening in his chest as fell to his knees and cradled Iruka's body tightly against his chest. He couldn't hold back the scalding tears anymore as they spilled over his face. He sobbed until his throat felt raw and his body was trembling. All he could think was I never got to say goodbye…

I never said I love you…

Kakashi held Iruka's body closer to him and gently kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes. He tried to think of something, anything, that could make this event less life shattering, less final. All he could think of were the words that his sensei said to him so many times as a child when he would be ostracized because of his strength.

_"It's only over when you give up. Nothing ends as long as your resolve stays firm." _

Kakashi would not give up, could not give up. He had resolve in spades and he was going to use every bit of it to get his Iruka, his love, back. He held Iruka's body closer to his own as he stood and began his flight through the trees. Maybe if he could get Iruka back to Konoha…back to the medics, they could do something. He hoped with hope beyond hope that the medics could do something.

* * *

Kakashi made it back to Konoha in record time. He made it back in less than a day by exhausting himself with as many jutsu's as possible to make the trip faster. Kotetsu and Izumo scrambled to their feet as they saw him pass through to gate but stumbled back in horror when they saw Iruka's body held tightly against the others chest. They looked up at Kakashi who looked ragged and worn from the quick trip but mentally and physically exhausting trip. They wondered if he had too been injured but neither of them could know he was suffering from a shattered heart.

* * *

There was darkness…nothing but darkness and the smell of…dirt…of earth, where in the world is this?

* * *

Kakashi found Iruka taken from his arms, none too gently, by the head medic and himself shoved into a room at the hospital and strapped to the bed. He struggled, he wanted to stay with Iruka. But the first time he broke through to steel bonds he found himself pinned by Morino Ibiki and sannin strength chakra blockers strapped to his ankles and wrists.

He was strapped like that, with nutrients and liquids being shoved into his system via iv's, for three hours. The medics left him and he was once again faced with the scary countenance of Morino Ibiki. He was briefed on the situation and given specific instructions not to bother the medics with Iruka but he could stay at the hospital as long as he did not collapse from exhaustion.

" You can stay here, Hatake, I know how important this Umino-sensei is to you but the first time anyone sees you waver I am having ANBU escort you home, understood?" Kakashi watched Ibiki as he spoke to him slowly, as if he was a child. All he could do was nod in affirmation and stand slowly. He followed carefully behind Ibiki as he was led to the ICU room Iruka was being treated in.

That was how Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi, the great copy-nin found himself banned from the ICU room and left to pace outside in the hallway like a father in waiting. He waited like that for what seemed like hours with medics scurrying in and out and even the occasional jutsu master walking in then back out with puzzled looks on their faces. This continued until the head medic walked slowly out of the room with his head bowed. He only looked up when Kakashi grabbed him by the shoulders and demanded to know what the hell was going on. The medic looked up at Kakashi with a grim expression before he bowed his head again and said the words that Kakashi never wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Hatake-san, there was nothing we could do because-" Kakashi cut the medic off with harsh squeeze of his hands on the medics shoulders and a snap of bone as he growled and pushed the medic away.

" You're fucking kidding me, there was nothing you could do? I brought him in, you should be able to do fucking some-" Then Kakashi was cut off by a harsh slap from the medic and looked up into his eyes. His one visible eye showed clear shock.

" If you would shut up, Hatake-san, I would tell you the reason. Would you like to know the reason?" Kakashi just nodded dumbly as he watched to medics face shift from livid anger to confusion, the same type of confusion he had seen on the jutsu masters face, why are they all confused? " All right then, Hatake-san, I will tell you. We could not do anything to help Umino san for one simple reason." The medic took a deep breath and look Kakashi strait in the eye before continuing. " That is not Umino-san, Kakashi-san."

* * *

I thought I was dead.

* * *

Kakashi literally stumbled backwards as he heard the words the medic had to say. What? What did he mean? Not Iruka? He tried to voice his words but could only get crackles to come out. He stumbled back again but felt strong hands grip his shoulders before he could fall to the floor. He startled slightly and then struggled to focus as he head Ibiki's smooth voice flow from behind him.

" Explain what you mean by this not being Umino-sensei." The medic jumped and looked scared enough to faint right then and there when he saw that is was the Morino Ibiki who was questioning him. He looked like a fish out of water before he finally managed to begin stuttering out a response.

"Unn…unnooo…" The medic took a deep breath before he started speaking again and then told Ibiki everything he knew in a rush. "When Kakashi-san brought in Umino-san I noticed something off but we rushed him to ICU anyway. Well we worked on him for a few hours before I called in the jutsu masters and they saw what I thought I had seen. They saw that this body is a fake. It's a very good fake. The same down to every scar so they must have someone with a very superior jutsu. The only way that we could tell that it is fake are a couple minute details. There was sword calluses on his hands and as far as anyone knows Umino san never handled a sword. There was also an abnormality in his blood, a certain chemical that shouldn't be there that absolutely ruled out that this could be a real body. But I can tell you that this is not Umino-san and that…" The medic took another deep breath before he finished and the words that he said sent that hope beyond hope back into Kakashi's resolve. " That our Umino-san may still be alive."

Iruka might still be alive.

* * *

I'm Alive.

* * *

_"It's only over when you give up. Nothing ends as long as your resolve stays firm."_

* * *

AN:OK, this is the second chapter, i would ask you all to please read the whole chapter, please don't stop because of the first couple lines.

This is my first multi chaptered fic so i'm keeping the chapters short. This isn't even half of what i wanted this chapter to be but i figured i should keep it about the same length as the other. I don't think you all will mind since i'm putting out chapters every day.

All right, i still don't have a beta so, that why it's like this. Ohhh and i hope this chapter cheers you up!!

Thanks for reading!

and yes, this will have eventual smut.


	3. The Find

Additional Warning, very mild non-con...angst but good ending

* * *

_It's only over when you give up. Nothing ends as long as your resolve stays firm._

* * *

Iruka slowly opened his eyes as he drifted back into consciousness. He could smell the earth, the moisture and the mold of the place that he was in. He could sense the pitch black darkness and smell the acrid order of…corpses…That unique smell of death. He began to carefully move his limbs. First his fingers, yes, mostly in working order, only one broken. Then his toes, also in working order but why the hell was he barefoot? He then tried to move his wrists…but he couldn't? Neither one would move, what the hell? He also tried to move his ankles but they similarly would not move no matter what he did. He began to reach out with his chakra, trying to find his enemies or any clue as to why his whole body but his fingers and toes were immobile.

It didn't work.

His chakra was completely blocked.

That was when it hit him. The restraints around his writs and ankles were chakra blocks. He once again tried to move his body and found the restraints also holding him down at his waist, upper arms and upper thighs. He tried to move his head. He couldn't see, his hair was still down and blocking his vision. But, even with that small movement he could feel the chakra control collar around his neck. He was effectively and completely chakra blocked. He had no way of moving, of drawing on his chakra or of even having a chance to escape.

"Ne…ne…Tolo, I think our pretty boy prey is waking up, what'cha think, hmm, what'cha think, hmm, hmm?" Iruka heard the overly child-like voice of one of his captors say excitedly. He could hear the thump of feet on the floor as if the child-like captor were jumping up and down while watching him and relaying his message.

"I'm thinkin' we ought'n just'a killed 'im when we 'ad the chance." Iruka could distinctly hear the gravely voice of the big tattooed man that had sealed his fate with his words before the hunt began. He inwardly cringed as he thought of what that voice could do to him and anyone else that came in contact with it.

"No, Nitsu, we need him, we need what he has." Iruka felt the man that they called Tolo come closer to him and withdrew as far as he could into the wall behind him. He felt the mans cold hands sliding up his stomach and carefully around his would and tried to withdraw even further into the cold wall behind him. Then he screamed. He screamed when he felt Tolo's fingers press into the fresh wound on his chest and dip inside, pulling on the already ripped flesh and causing him to bleed again. He felt the nausea begin and then he saw a graying at the corners of his vision. Iruka closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath as his body shuddered. He saw the graying on his vision begin to take over and let his head hang, trying to let the feeling overtake him but was abruptly pulled back from unconsciousness when a bony hand hit him hard across the face and grabbed his hair forcing him to look up into the face of the leader of his captors. He then felt lips against his own and his eyes shot open impossibly further. He panicked He struggled as much as he could in his bonds and bit down hard on the lips still pressed against his. This caused his captor to pull back and spit blood from his mouth then deliver another nasty slap to Iruka's face hard enough to slam his head back against the wall. He shook his head, trying to clear the dizziness from the impact as a hand viciously grabbed the back of his head and another set of hands shoved a gag in his mouth, securely tying at the back of his skull.

"Che, so you do have some fight in you, fucking pretty boy, that wasn't very nice." Iruka saw the leader wipe his hand across his mouth then spit out some more blood as he growled at him. "If you didn't have that fucking tracking Gekkei Genkai in your family you'd be fucking dead." Iruka looked up at him shocked, confused, Gekkei Genkai? His family? "You're going to give that to us, then were going to release the jutsu on that wound on your chest, let you go, and let you fucking bleed to death on your own." Iruka looked around him, still trying to process the information while taking in his surroundings now that he could see.

He glanced around at his captors, automatically taking in their looks and attitudes. Captor number one was a short, blond man, complete with freckles and moss green eyes. He acted with a childish demeanor. He was still jumping up and down from the fact that Iruka had been a "bad boy". The second was the big man, with the tattoo's, apparently called Nitsu. He had a bored demeanor, not unlike Shikamaru, but a nasty attitude that did not match the cloud gazing boy at all. The third captor was the one that had hurled a kunai at his chest with, apparently, amazing aim seeing as he took him down but he did not kill him. He stuck to the shadows and seemed to have black hair but the most piercing ice blue eyes he had ever seen. They were nothing like Naruto's. There was no warmth in them at all. He radiated killer intent but, as far as Iruka knew, had never said a word in his presence. The last was the leader, Tolo. The one that Iruka had thought the sanest at their first meeting but was quickly proven wrong. He carried a sheathed sword, and hopefully it would stay that way, along with an array of weapons. He had fire red hair almost as long as he was tall and was looking at Iruka with a type of narcissistic glee that would make anyone cringe.

"Now, pretty boy, about that Gekkei Genkai. What is it called? Nancisor?" Iruka watched the leader as he spoke to him while looking at the blood on his hand before lifting his hand the his lips to taste it. "You are going to demonstrate that to us, boy. We are going to copy it and then we are going to disappear." Iruka stared at the leader in utter confusion. He made a little sound around the gag in his mouth as he processed the fact that these men could copy Gekkei Genkai. Now he was frightened and had no way to tell these men that he had no idea what they were talking about and as far as he knew, his family had never had a Gekkei Genkai. "We already know how it works, pretty boy, so we know that we only have to remove this block around your neck and you can find anyone we want you to find." Iruka felt hands go up to his neck and he jerked his head to the side when the collar was ripped from his neck. He sighed automatically and relaxed slightly as he felt little bits of chakra return to his body. There was where his enemy made their first mistake. They underestimated him and the power of the rest of their chakra blocks. He saw the leader step forward and just when he was close enough released a burst of chakra, shattering the remaining chakra bonds around his body and throwing the leader back into the cave wall. The leader glared up at him in shock and Iruka just smiled. Everyone underestimated him but Iruka could be a Jounin if he wanted to.

Now, he was just wondering how to get out of the building without bleeding to death first or being murdered by one of his other captors. He never knew that with his little show of defiance he had done just what he needed to, He had alerted the search parties as to right where he was.

* * *

" Genma…was that…did we…" Kakashi couldn't seem to form coherent sentences as he felt a burst of his, thought to be dead, lovers chakra was over him. He stared down at the ground as he felt the signature begin to become more steady and literally shook with excitement and fear at the thought of finally finding his lover, his Iruka.

"Heh, I knew the ornery teacher couldn't die that easy. Hell yeah Kakashi, that was Iruka and I believe he was right below us." Kakashi watched as Genma pointed down and then gave him a thumbs up before performing the hand seals to take himself underground. Kakashi quickly followed suit and found himself in a dark tunnel that seemed to go on forever with no doors. Genma pointed to the left and pased his hand through a seemingly solid wall before stepping through. "Le's just follow his chakra directly, 'parrently nothing in this place is real." Kakasha nodded and they set out a full tilt run in search of Iruka.

* * *

Iruka glanced around at his captors as they all glared at him. The silent man went to leader and helped him to his feet and Iruka watched as he slowly dusted himself off.

"Now, now, my prey, that wasn't very nice of you at all. I do not believe I can let that one slide at all. I have no chouce but to kill you, we can find people the old fashioned way." Iruka stopped breathing as he saw the leader put his hand onto the hilt of sword and slowly withdrew it turning it so that it would flash in the dim light of the room. Iruka stepped back from the menacing look in the leaders eyes and only succeeded in trapping himself back against the wall of the room. His hand automatically went to his hip to grab a counter weapon but found nothing and Iruka could only watch as the leader brandished his sword and came at Iruka, his blade aimed directly to cut through Iruka's throat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he waited for the cold steel to bite into his skin. He waited and was confused when it never happened.

Iruka slowly opened his eyes and took in the scene before him with silent awe and horror. The enemy's were scattered like rag dolls discarded but an angry child. Amidst the havoc he saw the one man that he thought he would never see again…Kakashi…Kakashi was there. Iruka fell to his knees and began to sob, curling into himself until he felt strong arms lift him and cradle his body against the familiar chest. Iruka lifted his head and hands at the same time, pulling down the mask in his way as he pressed his lips against Kakashi's. His hands tangled in Kakashi's hair as if he was holding on for his life. He felt strong arms hold him tight as a tongue pushed past his lips to invade him mouth and steal his breath. He felt moisture on his face but did not even register it as he melted into the kiss given to him. Iruka did not care about anything else, the world could disappear and he would not leave this kiss, this was his lover and he was finally home. He only pulled away long enough to say the name that meant the most to him.

_Kakashi…_

* * *

AN: To Start off, i am so sorry i didn't get this out when i said i would but...well, life happened and it sucked.

Definition: Nancisor means to find.

OK, i don't know if i'm really happy with this chapter but it explained what was going through the maniacs minds when they took Iruka and some people were wondering.

Unnooo, anyway, this is not the last chapter but the next chapter wil be KakaIru smut so i dun know how long it will take, hopefully i can have it out tommorrow but i can't make any promises.

Umm, thanks for reading and comments and faves are dearly loved!!


	4. The Homecomming

Additional warning, SMUT, YAOI SMUT, please read the capitalized words, thats pretty much what this chappy is.

* * *

_Kakashi..._

* * *

Kakashi watched as Iruka slept in the stark white of the hospital bed and took anotherdeep breath when he thought of what he had almost lost. The silver haired man allowedone of his hands to brush the brunettes hair back from his forehead and then rest against his cheek. He leaned down and gently kissed the horizontal scar that adorned Iruka's nose. He stayed in that position, just breathing in Iruka's scent, until he felt the Hokage step into the room. He slowly glanced up and saw the Hokage looking at him worriedly.

"He will be fine, Kakashi, you need to leave and let yourself rest also." Kakashi heard what the Hokage said but did not process it as he laid his, surprisingly unmasked, head down on Iruka's chest, right under the wound that almost took his life. Kakashi thought for long moments, trying to formulate a respectful, but firm reason to say no to what the Hokage suggested. He heard the Hokage sigh before he began to speak again. "Fine, Kakashi, you can sleep here with him, but make sure not jostle him too much, understood?" Kakashi understood his meaning perfectly but was just relieved at the fact that he was now allowed to lay with his lover. He watched the Hokage leave then stood, stretching, as he watched Iruka breathe. He slid the sheet from Iruka's body and carefully moved him to his side before lying down behind him. Kakashi gently pulled the sheet back over them before sliding his arm around Iruka, making sure to stay clear of his injury, and burying his face in the chuunins hair, breathing in the smell and feel of his lover as he drifted into the most restful sleep he had had in almost a week.

* * *

Kakashi was awoken the next morning by slightly cold fingers intertwining with his own and a warm body pressing back against his. He gently moved Iruka to lay on his back and looked down a him, his hand automatically reaching up to move to wispy brown hair out of Iruka's eyes. He watched as the brunettes eyes fluttered open, latching onto his own, and gave him a warm smile. Kakashi sighed and leaned down pressing his lips lightly against Iruka's, pulling him as close as possible without hurting him.

"Gods, Iruka, do you know how much I love you? I love you so much." Iruka froze, Kakashi had never said he loved him before, never…what had brought it on now? Was he overwhelmed because he had gotten injured? But Iruka didn't have much time to ponder this as he felt Kakashi sink back down into him for another kiss and he let out a sigh of his own. He didn't care what brought it on, he enjoyed hearing it and he would see how often he could make the man say it to him in the future. He smiled, because he reciprocated those feelings so perfectly and could not help saying it himself.

"I love you too, Kakashi."

* * *

They made him wait a week. A whole fucking WEEK before he could even begin to touch Iruka in a sexual way again. He was given explicit orders from the Hokage not to have sex with Iruka for at least a week and it was driving him insane. Well insane as an already insane jounin could be driven.

Luckily, he had made it through it without so much as even molesting Iruka. He was just hoping his lover was ready to be jumped when he got home from his checkup. Kakashi could not wait any longer and hoped that his lover was at least receptive.

* * *

Kakashi was not prepared for his lover to be in bed already when he got home. Even if he was prepared for it, he was not prepared for the way that his lover was in bed. He would have expected to be sleeping, or dozing because of his injury but no, this was nothing like that. Iruka was laying on his back, eyes closed, spread eagle, with one hand stroking his already very hard cock and the other tweaking an equally hard nipple. He did not notice when Kakashi came in and Kakashi really did not mind. He enjoyed watching the show as Iruka arched into his own hand, gasping out small breaths as his other hand slid down to rub lightly at his entrance. Then, Kakashi decided he had had enough of watching and let out a low, rumbling chuckle as he began to walk towards Iruka.

"Ne, Ruka-chan would you like some help with that?" Iruka jumped and his hands immediately left his cock and ass and pressed down against the bed as Kakashi chuckled. "Ne, ne, Ruka-chan, please answer me." Iruka felt his breath stutter as Kakashi reached up and lowered his mask slowly, crawling onto the bed until he was settled neatly between Iruka's thighs. Kakashi rested his body on top of Iruka's and supported himself with his elbows on the bed next to Iruka. He leaned down and breathed against Iruka's lips as he began to speak again. "Would you like me to help?" Kakashi grinned as he pressed his groin down against Iruka's hard cock and watched his chuunin arch in pure pleasure. He moved to Iruka's ear and nibbled lightly before speaking hotly into his ear. "Would you like me to fuck you Iruka?" Iruka shuddered and moaned as his body arched up at the words, grinding his already sensitive cock against the rough fabric of Kakashi's pants. Kakashi heard something along the lines of ohh god please come out of Iruka's mouth and that was all the motivation that he needed.

He stretched and grabbed the lube off the nightstand affectively grinding his growing arousal harder against Iruka's. Both men shuddered at the feeling and Kakashi did it again, beginning to slowly dry hump Iruka as his cock grew to full hardness. He didn't stop until he had nearly driven them both to the edge and felt Iruka's hands desperately clawing against his hips, trying to make him stop.

"Gods, Kashi, stop, stop before I cum." Kakashi heard Iruka moan out the request and leaned up and off of him quickly divesting himself of his own clothes. He leaned back down settling his body directly against Iruka's sliding his cock up and down Iruka's once more.

" Maaa, Iruka, your so hot moaning and squirming under me, how about we see if just this can get you off." Kakashi pressed his lips against Iruka's arched neck and bit down hard, ruthlessly grinding down against him. He felt Iruka moan and arch under him as he sucked a dark purple mark into existence on the younger ninja's neck. He felt Iruka's blunted nails drag hard down his back as the body under his tensed and ground up against his even harder.

A helpless moan escaped Iruka's mouth as he felt what had to be his blood boiling under skin. He needed release, and he needed it bad. Waiting a week had been almost to hard for him and he wanted Kakashi inside him not just rubbing down against him damnit! But he couldn't seem to form these words as his lovers hard and dripping cock dragged across his own, creating a heavenly friction that he could seem to get enough of. He felt Kakashi's body shift above him and grind down even harder against his weeping flesh and he couldn't hold back. He felt his body tense up as his fingernails dug hard enough into Kakashi's back to draw blood. He couldn't stop the ragged moan from escaping his mouth as his cock convulsed, shooting it's sticky white substance hard between their bodies and leaving Iruka very close to boneless.

Kakashi watched his lover come beneath him and barely stopped himself from coming from the sensory overload. He was just so damn beautiful when he came that Kakashi could barely hold himself back. He ground down against Iruka a few more times to allow him ride out the aftershocks of his orgasm before pulling back slightly and looking down at the absolutely orgasmic picture his lover made lying beneath him. He leaned down to kiss Iruka as his hand groped for the discarded lube. He needed to be inside Iruka before he exploded.

Kakashi slicked the lube onto his fingers as he watched Iruka come back to reality. He reached down and carefully slide the first covered finger into Iruka and shuddered as he heard his lover let out a long moan and spread his legs wider. He slowly worked in a second finger and watched his lover jerk as he grazed his prostate. Kakashi leaned down and licked the head of Iruka's rapidly hardening cock and stretched his fingers wide, trying to stretch Iruka far enough to accommodate him with no pain. He decided to add a third finger and slid his mouth down over Iruka's now fully hard cock to detract from the initial pain. He sucked and stretched his lover until he heard the impatient noises from above him and felt the hands tugging at his hair. He decided to take the hint and moved back and up slipping his fingers out of Iruka.

Kakashi reached for the lube again and slicked his own weeping cock before grapping Iruka's hips and literally pulling them up into his lap causing his lover to sit up and slide his arms around his neck to accommodate the position. Kakashi pressed a tender kiss to the mostly healed scar that was now on Iruka's chest and slid into Iruka to the hilt in one smooth movement.

Iruka gasped and held Kakashi's shoulders as he felt Kakashi slowly fill him. Ohhh god, how he had needed this. He finally felt safe again. Iruka buried his head in the crook of Kakashi's shoulder and began to move his hips, whimpering as he shifted just enough to cause Kakashi's cock to rub against his prostate.

Kakashi gripped Iruka's hips and helped to move him up and down, moaning from the familiar but missed friction on his cock. It didn't matter how many times he took him, Iruka was still as tight as a virgin. Kakashi held Iruka close to him as he slowly pumped up into him, loving the sweetness of the feelings running through him. Kakashi's breathing become more labored as his and Iruka's movement became more frantic. He could feel his orgasm building, but it was too soon, he wanted this feeling to last. He felt Iruka move and suddenly warm, supple lips were against his own and he couldn't stop the moan from escaping his mouth as that amazing tongue slid into his mouth to play with his own. His hands moved up Iruka's back to tangle in his hair as the kiss became hotter. The two men moaned into each other mouths as they felt their orgasms coil tightly in their stomachs.

Iruka's snapped first. He felt his body convulse once again as his seed spilled from his cock. Kakashi could feel Iruka's body shake against his own as the heat that surrounded his cock suddenly constricted and massaged him. He couldn't hold himself back as he heard a horse cry come from his lips. He felt his cock shoot stream after stream of cum into Iruka's body and then they were falling back onto the bed. Kakashi made sure to, even in his own daze, tilt their bodies so that they landed side by side. He felt Iruka cuddle closer to him and couldn't help but smile. He nuzzled into Iruka's hair and sighed. He finally felt at home again. He finally felt as if his world was not going to shatter around him.

"Mmm, love you Kashi." Kakashi smiled again at this and kissed the top of Iruka's head.

"I love you too, Iruka." He managed to murmur before the both drifted to sleep in each others arms, finally at peace for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Kakashi really enjoyed waking up to his lover kissing him. He could not think of a better way to wake but just as he settled his arms around Iruka again he heard the distinct sound of a jounin popping into their bedroom. He glanced up to see the masked anbu standing at the end of the bed and sighed.

"The Hokage requests to see both you and Umino-san immediately."

Well, there went his good morning.

* * *

AN: ALLRIGHT!! Here's the smut that everyone has been waiting for!!

WOOT!!

Hehe, for some reason writing makes me hyper, whouda thunk?

Anyway, there is yaoi in this, if you dun like this, what are you even doing on this site?

Unno, i guess you could read this as a one shot, certain parts would be a bit confusing but you could muddle through.

This chapter is just a little longer than the others, for obvious reasons.

I still dun use a beta so please dun get mad about the grammatical mistakes.

Ohhh!! And enjoy! Thanks for reading!


	5. The Revival

_Well, there went his good morning._

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka found themselves standing in front of the Hokage himself not half an hour later. The anbu had refused to leave until he had made sure that Kakashi and Iruka were out of bed and getting dressed. Apparently the Hokage did not trust them to get out of bed and to him on time without supervision. Even if the old mans assumption was right it still annoyed the two ninja's.

"Kakashi-san, Iruka-san, we need to speak about the events of the past week." Kakashi felt Iruka tense beside him and automatically pulled the chuunin closer to his side as he glared up at the Hokage.

"Are you sure we have to speak about this right now, Hokage-sama?" The Hokage didn't even flinch at the feral tone that the jounin used in his question. Instead he just nodded glancing at Iruka before he continued.

"This matter has to be approached now before any harm can come to Iruka-san. I am afraid that if we put off the issue any more, the next time that Iruka-san is kidnapped will be the last. Do you understand now why we must have the conversation, Kakashi-san?" Kakashi nodded and pulled Iruka closer to him, tucking him against his side as he watched the Hokage. He didn't care that the show of affection was unprofessional, all he cared about was how Iruka's trembling arms wrapped around him and his smaller body pressed against his side.

"What are you suggesting then, Hokage-sama? Do we put him under some type of protection squad?" The Hokage nodded at Kakashi's words, once more glancing at Iruka before he moved his eyes back to the copy-nin.

"I have a squad set up. He will not be stopped from doing his normal activities but there will be anbu trailing him to make sure that no one follows him while he is alone. He will be moved from his apartment to a protection building and will be monitored while he is there." Kakashi glanced at Iruka as the Hokage spoke and watched as the younger man tensed against him, apparently not liking the whole idea.

"So, I won't be able to stay with Kakashi?" Kakashi rubbed the chuunins shoulder as he addressed the Hokage. He watched Iruka as wringed his fingers together as he waited for the Hokage's answer. The Hokage glanced at both men before speaking. He already saw the challenge in Kakashi's eyes and did not feel like arguing with him.

"Because of the severity of the condition they have put you in, I do not see a place for you to stay that is safer than with Kakashi. His home is bugged with more traps than most jounin level ninja can get through and there you will have his personal protection. There will still be anbu guards but you will be able to stay with Kakashi. You just cannot stay alone at your own apartment." Kakashi nodded and felt Iruka relax in his grip before the chuunin voiced another question.

"What did they mean by my family having a Kekkei Genkai, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi looked down at the chuunin, confused and slightly surprised at his words but when he glanced up at the Hokage he didn't see surprise on his face. The Hokage seemed to be slightly taken back but not surprised at all.

"They know about the Umino Kekkei Genkai Iruka-san? That is why they took you?" Iruka nodded affirmatively at the Hokage's question and both ninja's watched as their leader tensed. "If this is the case, Iruka-san, then more precautions have to be taken. Kakashi-san, I must impose upon you, You cannot not let Iruka-san out of your sight this is very important." The Hokage watched as Kakashi's grip on Iruka tightened and he nodded.

"I won't let him go, sir, I never planned to." Kakashi saw the Hokage nod and then gesture and suddenly two masked anbu were with them.

"These two will follow you, they will make sure you are protected at all times. None of you are to let Iruka-san out of your sight. His life depends on this, do you understand?" All the men in the room nodded at the Hokage's question. "Good, then you are dismissed." Iruka watched at the anbu turned to scan the halls before letting them out as the Hokage turned back to his desk, looking very busy.

"But, Hokage-sama, that doesn't explain what they mean by Kekkei Genkai, do I have a Kekkei Genkai?" The Hokage glanced up as Iruka voiced his question and shook his head slightly.

"That remains to be seen, Iruka-san. All of this will be explained to you in due time, you are dismissed." Both ninja's nodded and moved to leave the room, their anbu guards long out of sight.

* * *

Kakashi sat with a trembling Iruka almost in his lap later that night. They had done all their running earlier that day. They had gone to the market for food since Kakashi perpetually let his refrigerator go empty, much to Iruks's chagrin. They had also gone to the academy just to find that Iruka had been given another week off from teaching and the missions desk to recover fully from his injuries. They also found that, at that time, Kakashi's enforced week vacation from Ibiki Morino was going to be that same week. When they had gotten home, safe and sound, Iruka was still shaking and Kakashi couldn't think of anything to do to calm his lover.

Kakashi felt Iruka move closer and bury his head in the crook of jounins neck holding onto him as is he was his only lifeline. He heard the chuunin murmur something against his shoulder but he couldn't quite make it out because of it being muffled against his shirt. He stroked his hands up and down the smaller mans back soothingly before trying to get him to speak audibly.

"Iruka, what's bothering you? Hmmm, love? Please talk to me." Kakashi felt Iruka move until he was looking into the jounins face. He saw the doe brown eyes stare into his own before lowing slightly to look at his chest. He felt the chuunins hands tangle in his shirt before he murmured again.

"I'm scared, Kashi, they want to kill me." Kakashi sighed and pulled Iruka flush against him before speaking.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." Kakashi spoke into Iruka's hair before kissing the top of his head lightly. He was slightly confused when the chuunin pulled back and looked at him sternly.

"Kashi, I'm not worried about me. They want me alive. I'm worried about. They will kill you to get to me, don't you get it?!" Kakashi felt Iruka hit his chest hard and couldn't stop his breath from leaving him as tears began to gather in the brown eyes looking at him. "I love you, I don't want you to die because of me, just tell me you won't die!" Kakashi wrapped his hand around the back of the chuunins neck and pulled him in for a hard kiss before murmuring against his lips.

" I won't die, Ruka, you don't think I made it this far in life without being able to protect myself right?" Kakashi didn't give Iruka time to answer before he pulled him in for another kiss, his hand still holding the smaller man close by the back of his neck. The kiss was just as fierce but gentled quickly when Kakashi moved his hand up Iruka's back, tracing his scar gently. Kakashi felt Iruka give and open his mouth allowing him entrance. He gently traced the contours of his lovers mouth as he held him closer, trying to ease his trembling with his touches. He felt Iruka's body start to relax against his own and the smaller mans tongue begin to move against his own as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Kakashi heard Iruka's small whine as he pulled back and smiled. " I won't let anyone hurt you either, do you understand?" Kakashi saw Iruka's nod and moved to lay the chuunin back on the couch and lower his mouth to the others again.

Kakashi explored his lovers mouth as he let his hands explore his body. He pushed Iruka's shirt from his shoulders and traced the delicate bones in his shoulder and neck down to the very sensitive nipples. He pressed down against them lightly as he swallowed Iuka's soft moan with his mouth. He kissed his lover until the need for oxygen became too much and the both pulled back. He traced his hands down his lovers arms and smiled as he noticed the trembling that had been plaguing Iruka all day had stopped.

Kakashi leaned down to kiss his lover against but was startled as the window to his room shattered and their anbu guards fell inside to his floor covered in blood. Kakashi was automatically up with his weapons but stopped as he saw the pure terror in Iruka's eyes as the chuunin stared out his window. He turned his gaze and saw what had scared his lover so bad…a man that was supposed to be dead.

"Haha, I found you. My pretty boy prey. You won't get away this time."

* * *

AN:OK, i know i was spose to make this the last chapter but my friend begged me to continue and i kinda like the story too and it is an excuse to write kakairu smut...hehe, as if i need an excuse. But anyway, this is not the last chapter, i have no idea now how long it will be, maybe indefinite, who knows?

Hehe, anyway, i think this chappy is kind of like a filler, i guess...naw.

That was the last chapter.

Anyway, plot progression, awesome!!

Unnooo, thanks for reading!!


	6. The Reawakening

Haha, I found you. My pretty boy prey. You won't get away this time.

* * *

Iruka felt himself nearly fall on his ass when he was quickly and roughly pushed behind Kakashi. He could feel how tense his lovers arm was and shuddered a bit. He would never want to be facing off against Kakashi when he was tense like that. He watched as the silver haired jounin changed in front of him. He was no longer the lazy copy-nin that every one knew but was now changed into the ruthless ANBU killer that very few ever saw. Well…and survived to tell the tale. Iruka was startled when his lover seemed to actually growl before approaching the man in his window. He had never seen Kakashi so mad and…confused at the same time. What he was confused about Iruka did not know.

Iruka took the chance to check their ANBU guards when Kakashi slowly progressed past them. He saw the amount of blood and shuddered. If they were not dead they would be in a very small amount of time. What kind of man could take down two elite ANBU without breaking a sweat? Then Iruka panicked. If this man had taken down these two guards so easily what would he do to Kakashi? Iruka stumbled to his feet and screamed.

"Kakashi!" Iruka was running but suddenly felt him stop and freeze. He let out a quiet whimper when he saw who the man was in his window. His whole body shook and he collapsed to his knees. "Tolo…" Iruka let out another whimper as the man seemed to disappear before reappearing right in front of him. He couldn't move or react when he saw the sword on Tolo's waist was drawn and flashed in the moonlight.

"I am going to kill you, Umino Iruka, before you have the chance to kill me. You're the only one left that can and I won't let that happen!" Iruka felt his mouth drop open at these words. Only one left who can? What the hell? Iruka glanced up at his once captor with the question on the tip of his tongue before he froze again. Tolo had the sword raised and pointed directly at his heart. He felt the tip dig into the fresh scar on his chest but still couldn't make himself move. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and he couldn't understand why.

Iruka watched as the blade at his chest withdrew. He looked up to see what had caused this and saw Tolo with his eyes widening in shock. He watched as the tip of a kunai pierced through to skin on Tolo's throat and felt the blade of the sword scratch down his chest as the man fell. He looked down at the lifeless eyes of his once captor and his body shuddered suddenly moving again. Iruka saw where Kakashi had stabbed the kunai through the back of Tolo's neck effectively cutting his spine, destroying his voice box and filling his throat and lungs with blood. Iruka couldn't stop himself from shaking as his body curled up on itself. He felt the warm blood from the scratch on his chest and broke out in tears. He had almost died again. He couldn't do anything to stop it again…

"Shhh, Iruka, it's gonna be ok, I'm here, he's dead, we're all right, the ANBU will be all right, just calm down." Iruka felt his body shake and his hands clutch at Kakashi as he was wrapped in his strong arms. He shook as his hands gripped at Kakashi's bare back and felt himself sob harder when he was wrapped more securely in Kakashi's warm body. Then he was being lifted and carried. He was carried out of the room with the three injured or dead men and into his bedroom. He let Kakashi lay him on the bed and felt as hands carded softly through his hair and warm lips were pressed against his forehead. He started to relax as his body was comforted by Kakashi's. He felt the lithe ninja pull him close and kiss him lightly before whispering nonsensical comforting words to him.

Iruka found himself almost fully relaxed before he felt other ninja enter his apartment. He couldn't stop his whole body from tensing and his nails digging into Kakashi's shoulders where he was holding him. He curled himself up against Kakashi and held the stronger, warmer body close as fear took him over. He felt Kakashi's arms hold him closer to the warm chest and once again whisper words of comfort to him.

"Shhh, it's all right Iruka, they're our ninja. They are just here for the ANBU, they're medical-nin, they're going to save the ANBU. Shhh, he's gone, were all right. Let me help you Iruka, just hold onto me." Iruka felt his body slowly start to relax once again while Kakashi petted him. He felt Kakashi's warm hands on his bare arms, rubbing up and down to warm him. He felt Kakashi kiss his face lightly. He felt a light kiss on his forehead, across his temple and down to cheek. Kakashi was soothing him in one of the most effective manners he knew.

Iruka felt Kakashi's warm mouth press down against his own and let out a sigh. He needed this. His life had been so frantic for such a long time. He just needed some normalcy. Iruka lifted his hands and slid them along Kakashi's back. He really thought the suggestion of holding onto his lover and letting him take away the pain was a good one. Iruka felt his mouth fall open to Kakashi's insistent tongue as the warm hands of his lover pulled him back to himself. He let the fear still in his mind fall away as Kakashi licked inside his mouth. He reveled in the feeling of his lover until he felt said lover jerk back and look down at him worriedly. He watched Kakashi's gaze drifted down to his chest and the long scratch that was caused by the sword falling. He felt warm fingers trace the wound before Kakashi began speaking.

"Let me clean this for you, Iruka, then I'll hold you again, I promise." Iruka nodded but automatically felt his body begin to shake again when the warmth of his lover disappeared. He curled up into himself and tried to breathe as he heard all the different sounds in his apartment. He heard Kakashi in his bathroom, looking for medical supplies. He heard ninja in the other room treating the ANBU and taking away the bodies. He even heard the pitter-patter of rain outside as it came through his broken window. He tried to focus on these sounds, focus on something other then his heart still lodged in his throat.

Iruka knew that these noises should be comforting and familiar. He knew this but still found himself tensing at each scuffle or bang. He closed his eyes tight and concentrated on his breathing, his heartbeat. Iruka felt himself flinch slightly when Kakashi's hand landed on his shoulder. He felt himself pushed to his back and a warm cloth pulled down his chest to clean the blood. The cloth was replaced by a cleaning gauze and Iruka felt the sting that came with disinfection. Iruka watched his lover perform seals, slowly, so that he could see exactly what they were. Kakashi didn't want to freak him out any more then he already was. He then felt himself grimace at the pain of the blood vessels and tissue being forcibly sewn back together by the healing jutsu.

"There you go, Iruka, it's all better now." Iruka watched as Kakashi set the cleaning supplies aside then turn back to him. "Are you all right Iruka, do you need a medical-nin?" Iruka just shook his head no and reached up for Kakashi. Apparently Kakashi got the point and immediately lowered himself and took his lover into his arms. This was all that Iruka needed. Just this support from Kakashi. He just needed to know that he was there and that he was alive. That they both were alive.

Iruka felt Kakashi shift over him and settle at his side. Kakashi pulled him back against his chest and nuzzled the back of his neck. He was trying to comfort again, Iruka knew that and he appreciated it. He understood that he should not act like this. He was a ninja, damnit, he should be braver, stronger. He should be-

"Stop thinking so much, Iruka, the constant grinding of the cogs in your brain are annoying me." Ahhh, and goodbye went the comforting. This was more normal then the comforting. The teasing and the ribbing and…the wandering hands. Iruka felt himself chuckle and fully relax as Kakashi pulled him closer. He watched Kakashi's hand move slowly, and what the copy-nin thought was stealthily, down his stomach towards the waistband of his pants. He tried to wiggle away but only felt himself pulled closer to the lean body behind him as Kakashi finally succeeded in sliding his hand under his waistband.

Iruka gasped as Kakashi palmed his cock, bringing it to hardness under his careful ministrations. He tried to stop him, he really did. He pushed at his hand and tried to speak, to voice his displeasure as the situation. He really tried but gave up mere seconds later when he figured out he wasn't fooling either of them in any way. Kakashi had just killed a man for him with these hands but was still willing to comfort him in the best way he knew possible. Hell, this was better then comforting.

Iruka felt himself pushed onto his back before he saw Kakashi looming over him. Iruka watched as Kakashi leaned down to kiss him. He didn't try to stop him in any way. He thought on the look he had seen in Kakashi's eyes as his warm mouth sealed against his lovers. That wasn't just worry and anger. That look had that "ANBU look" on the edges of it. There was no way to describe that look but cold, dead, uncontrolled rage and calculation. Iruka wanted to burn that look out of Kakashi's eyes and he figured that this was the easiest and most gratifying way for both of them to do this. Iruka let Kakashi worm his way into his mouth as he traced the scars on the paler mans back. He felt Kakashi grinding down against him and almost got lost in the feeling.

This was until he heard a scream.

Then a bone crunching slam.

Kakashi was up in a second, the look Iruka had been trying to eradicate totally overtaking his eyes. The jounin had a mask on his face and was out of the door of the bedroom before Iruka could blink. Iruka did the same, minus the mask, and stared in shock at the scene he walked into. There was a severely wounded medical-nin laying against his fireplace. The two ANBU were gone, presumably taken away by medical-nin. Iruka could see one medical-nin trying to speak to Kakashi, he seemed scared out of his mind.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We checked, we checked so closely, he was DEAD, I swear! He was dead." Iruka's eyes widened as he looked around.

Tolo was gone…

"We were just removing the Kunai, He was dead! But…as soon as the Kunai was removed…he…he…disappeared."

The medical-nin hadn't taken him…

"He was so fast…He threw Hisako …Then he…said…he would never give up. It all happened so fast, we couldn't stop him. How did he heal after that? How did he live?" Iruka felt his heart stop for a second time in one night.

Tolo was alive and he still wanted to kill him.

* * *

AN:Hehe, i think i'm getting better at cliffy's how about you?

Anyway, i'm sry this chappy gook so long, i had a lot of shit going on in my life and it all added up to just destroy my writing time.

I hope you like this chappy. I guess it's kinda filler...kinda plot progression.

The way i want you to think of Tolo's regeneration is like that girl on Heroes regeneration. Remember how all they had to do was remove the wood from her brain and she came back to life? Yeah. something like that.

Anyway...ohhh...i used a real Japanese name in here.

Hisako means long-lived child.

Yes, it is meant to be saracastic. The char lasted for all of like two seconds in the story.

unnooo, thats all!

Thanks for reading!


	7. The Explanation

_Tolo was alive and he still wanted to kill him._

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi found themselves quarantined mere hours later by the Hokage. They were told that they were in danger and they needed to be watched. What the jounin and chuunin both wanted to know was why they had to be watched by Morino Ibiki. The Morino Ibiki. The only man in Konoha that was as scary as sin to everyone from a civilian to the Hokage. How was this supposed to make them feel better and not worse? They were being "protected" but the torture and interrogation specialist, that would make anyone tremble in fear.

* * *

Iruka an Kakashi were led to a, surprisingly, well furnished room in the basement of the T&I building and told to stay there. There were given a panic button just in case something happened and told to do something to occupy their time, Ibiki had an interrogation to do. When Ibiki left both of the ninja's clearly heard a lock click and wards summoned. They were, effectively, trapped…together…alone. Kakashi immediately fell onto the bed, pulling Iruka with him as he fell. He knew a very good way to help both of them calm down and he knew that they had time. Ibiki's "interrogations" took a minimum of eight hours.

Iruka jumped slightly when he was suddenly dragged down onto Kakashi's hard chest. He looked down at the jounin and started to speak but was abruptly stopped when a slim hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He wanted to complain, he really did. But kissing Kakashi was like something out of one of those over dramatized romance novels. He had always heard of people seeing stars or rainbows or just simply drifting into their own headspace when they kissed someone but he had never experienced it until the first time he kissed Kakashi. The feeling never faded either. Iruka could still feel himself going into his own world when Kakashi kissed him now. He heard himself sigh when Kakashi's tongue slipped into his mouth and caressed his own. Kakashi was right, this was one of the most soothing things that the jounin knew how to do, it would occupy their time nicely. As long as he still had Kakashi to kiss him, the world could go insane, more so then it was now, and he wouldn't really care.

Kakashi felt Iruka relax above him and smiled internally. They both needed to relax and this was very effective way to do so. The past few days events had rattled them both and they just needed to forget. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and carefully rolled them, his mouth never leaving the chuunins. He pressed his mouth against Iruka's more insistently as he laid on top of him. Neither of them had had the time to dress when the Hokage had found them so they were both still bare-chested. Kakashi took advantage of this as he ran his hands up the tanned chest to his lovers peaked nipples. He pressed his thumbs down over the small buds and felt himself harden when Iruka bit back a moan and arched against him. The day had really been too stressful if Iruka was this sensitive to Kakashi's simple touch.

Kakashi pulled away, drawing a disappointed whimper from Iruka as he broke the kiss that they had been sharing. Iruka didn't stay disappointed for long, however, because mere seconds later Kakashi was licking and kissing at his chest. Kakashi laved his talented tongue over Iruka's sensitive nipples and smirked when he heard Iruka gasp and grab at his hair. Iruka tugged as Kakashi's hair, he tried to pretend that he did not like his nipples being played with, it was too girly. But Kakashi knew differently. He knew that the only reason Iruka did not want them played with was the fact that Kakashi, at one time, had been able to make him come simply from sucking his nipples and a few well placed strokes. Kakashi took advantage of the tan mans sensitivity and had him wiggling underneath him in no time. He sucked on one sensitive peak as he flicked and pinched the other causing Iruka to arch harder against him.

Kakashi took the hint when he felt Iruka's legs encircle his waist and pull their two bodies flush together. He, regretfully, pulled away from his lovers abused nipples and worked his way lower. He knew something that would be even more fun to suck on and he knew that it was something that Iruka would never turn down. Kakashi curled fingers under the waistband of Iruka's pants and pulled them down leaving his lover totally bare. He lowered himself and swallowed Iruka whole. Kakashi smirked as he heard the choked cry that Iruka made. The perfect reaction. He felt his lovers hands bury themselves in his hair as he sucked harder on the weeping cock in his mouth. He was slightly surprised when he felt the chuunin tug up instead of push down. Kakashi decided to ignore the tug and only sucked harder dipping his tongue into the slit at the top of Iruka's cock. He felt his lovers hips jerk up before his hair was yanked viciously again.

"Please Kakashi…let me… I need you." Kakashi didn't respond, he only moved to straddle his lovers chest before lowering his mouth again. It wasn't often that Iruka wanted to suck on him. There had only been a few times and those times were only when Iruka needed to be close to him but was not ready to be entered. Kakashi understood but it broke his heart a little bit to know that Iruka could regress into that fear even with him. He didn't have much time to ponder his thoughts when he felt hands tug on his hips and mouth slide over his own cock. He groaned as he felt the warm suction begin and he lowered his own mouth back down to the cock in front of him . Even if Iruka didn't do it often, he was still surprisingly good at it. Kakashi felt Iruka swirl his tongue around him and unconsciously copied his movements. They continued to mimic each others movements, trying to see who could make the other moan louder until Kakashi felt Iruka open his legs more and tilt up his hips.

Kakashi found himself moving on instinct once again as he slid his mouth off of Iruka's cock and tilted his hips up farther. He dragged his tongue from Iruka's tight balls down to his winking entrance and thoroughly licked the sensitive flesh. Kakashi barely held back a moan when he felt Iruka groan around his own cock and suck even more insistently. He reached up and circled his hand around Iruka's spit slicked cock as he slipped his tongue past the tight ring of muscles to Iruka's entrance. Kakashi felt Iruka's nails dig into his hips as he began to tongue fuck him and stroke his cock at the same time. He could feel every moan and whimper pass through Iruka's lips straight into his own oversensitive cock. He could feel Iruka jerk hard against his hand and knew that neither of them were going to last much longer.

Iruka dragged his tongue along the sensitive vein on the underside on Kakashi's very hard cock and moaned when he felt one of Kakashi's fingers slide into his ass along with his tongue. Iruka could feel the tension of his orgasm build and moaned once more around the rigid flesh in his mouth as Kakashi squeezed his cock a little harder then necessary. He sucked on Kakashi's cock harder and felt triumphant when he tasted the tang of precome almost continually. He knew that Kakashi was as close as he was and he couldn't wait to take them both over the edge. He jerked and moaned out loud when he felt that decision taken from him. He could feel the tension snap as Kakashi continued to stroke him continuously thrusting a finger in and out of his ass impacting his prostate sharply each time.

Kakashi grinned when he felt Iruka's body tense and then spasm under his own. He felt his lovers cock become impossibly harder in his hand as hot come spurted out of it in long streams. He relished the feeling of the chuunins come hitting his chest and dripping down onto his own body. He was not ready for Iruka's near scream of completion that shot strait through his cock and into his own core. He felt himself tense and come hard into Iruka's hot mouth without warning. Kakashi was worried that his usually hesitant lover would be mad at him for filling his mouth with come but felt himself proven wrong. He could only groan when he felt Iruka tug his hips closer and swallow around his cock not spilling a drop of the hot liquid.

Kakashi laid with his head cradled in Iruka's thigh as he tried to breathe. Both men slowly came down from their orgasms as they thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of the others warmth. Kakashi was the first to move. He slowly moved himself around, once again laying the same way as his love, and straddled Iruka's prone body.

"Maaa, Iruka, I think we have a mess to clean up here." Iruka chuckled as Kakashi leaned down and began to lick the cooling come off of his stomach and chest. He groaned as felt that tongue circle the head of his flaccid cock, apparently "cleaning" there also before moving upward again. He felt Kakashi tongue lick up and over one of his sensitive nipples again before trailing up his neck and jaw. He finished at Iruka's mouth, slowly swiping his tongue over his lovers lips.

Kakashi slowly slid his tongue between Iruka's reddened lips and kissed him. The kiss was slow and sweet. It was just a kiss to show care not cause arousal even if it still had that effect on both men. He felt Iruka begin to kiss him back and sank into the feeling. That was until he heard someone clear their throat very loudly.

"If you two are very much done, the Hokage would like to speak to you now." Kakashi felt his reawakening arousal deflate as he heard Ibiki speak behind him. He watched Iruka turn a very pretty red color before the chuunin smiled and pulled up the mask that had been hanging loosely around his neck. He felt himself blush as clothes were tossed on the bed beside them before Ibiki spoke again. "Get cleaned up, we have half an hour to get there."

* * *

Iruka and Kakashi found themselves standing in front of the Hokage, fully dressed this time, less than half an hour later. They were told to sit and listen carefully. They, of course, obeyed and sat like obedient children.

"I have been researching the Umino Kekkei Genkei and have found some interesting facts. These facts, I believe, explain everything that has happened to you two over the past couple weeks, would you like to hear these facts?" Kakashi and Iruka both nodded. They stayed quite so not to anger the already peeved looking old man in front of them. "The Umino Kekkei Genkei is called the Nancisor, is this what they called it, Umino-san?" Iruka nodded affirmatively and watched as the Hokage sighed. "Then they do know who you are, I was worried about that, Listen closely Umino-san." Iruka nodded once again and listened intently as the Hokage continued. "The man that you were taken captive by was named Tolo, Iruka-san, this man is very dangerous. His whole name is Naga Tolo." Kakashi's eyes went wide at this but he was silenced before he could speak. "The name Naga is absolutely true. They are the eternal family. They have a very specialized, very powerful Kekkei Genkei. This Kekkei Genkei is the power of regeneration. They can be injured severely or even killed and they will heal or come back to life. They were called the eternal, or immortal family because they were impossible to kill. That was until the Umino family with the Nancisor came along. He told you that the Nancisor was like a tracking jutsu. He was right, with this Nancisor you could find any person, no matter where they are just by thinking about it. It is actually a very handy jutsu. But that is not what he cares about. The Nancisor means to find. It can find people but it can also find weaknesses. Your Nancisor, the last Nancisor, is the only jutsu that can find a Naga's weakness. It is the only jutsu that can find that way to kill a Naga." Iruka nodded and swallowed thickly. This could be bad.

"You, the last of the finding family, are the only person that can kill Tolo, the last of the eternal family."

* * *

AN:OK i am so sorry for the uber late update. I have had so much going on. This probably would actually be done is my live in muse hadn't threatened me about not typing.

She is very scary, i swear.

I mean, she threatened to kick my ass if i didn't type something.

How was i supposed to know she wanted the second part of Why is that there?! not this.

OMG!! Help me!! She knows where i sleep!!

Anyway, there is smut in this chapter. I just needed some KakaIru smut. I dun know about you guys.

There also some embarrassment and a very important explanation, tell me what you think!!

Thanks for reading!!


	8. The Activation

_You, the last of the finding family, are the only person that can kill Tolo, the last of the eternal family_

* * *

Less then a week later Iruka found himself sitting cross legged in a wide open field across from Kakashi and the Hokage. He couldn't think of another time in his life that he had been quite this tired or annoyed. Apparently he was just supposed to be able to magically use this Nancisor and find a man that he had no desire to find. He sighed when received another glare from the Hokage and tried…again to activate something that he had no idea how to activate.

"You just need to focus inside yourself, Iruka. This is how your uncle pulled out the power, this is how it has to be done." Iruka sighed and nodded before closing his eyes and trying again. He had been told what it would feel like, it would feel like his was passing out, black would cover his vision but then he would be able to see everything. He would be able to see everything a Byakugan or Sharingan could plus so much more. He would be able to see every weakness in himself, in the earth around him and the people fighting with or against him. He just couldn't get the damn thing to activate, he knew he was close. He had seen the black begin but he couldn't be quite sure if that was from activation or himself about passing out from holding his breath. He sighed again before looking back up at his lover and the Hokage.

"I…can't do this…I can't do this anymore, I can't do anything anymore!" Before Iruka knew it he was having a mini emotional breakdown and could feel hot tears leaking from his eyes. He had been trying so hard for days to release this jutsu and all he managed to do was frustrate and exhaust himself. Iruka buried his face in his hands to stop himself from pulling out his own hair before speaking again. "I…give up!"

"Iruka! You can-" The Hokage found himself abruptly cut off when Kakashi swiftly moved forward and picked Iruka up before he spoke.

"He just needs a break. We will see you later." The Hokage sighed as the jounin and chuunin before him disappeared in a puff of smoke. He didn't know how much time the two would have to relax before another attack happened and he was worried, more worried then he had been in a long time.

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka reappeared neatly inside their apartment with Kakashi pressing Iruka into the bed before the dark haired chuunin even took a breath. Iruka felt a mouth press over his and lifted his hands to his lovers gray hair. He had always wondered how Kakashi got that mask off so damn fast but at the moment, he couldn't seem to care. He sunk into the relaxing feel of the surprisingly chaste kiss. He felt strong hands lift him up slightly before Kakashi moved back from him and looked down at him.

"You need to relax, 'Ruka. Do you want to relax?" Iruka just nodded and pulled his lover back down to him. Kakashi may not seem like it to outsiders but he was actually a very thoughtful and reserved lover. He always asked Iruka if he wanted to do something before he did it. Well, that was unless it was very apparent that Iruka wanted to and would do anything to be able to. Iruka shook his head to clear his thoughts as Kakashi captured his mouth again with a tender kiss. Thinking could wait for later.

Kakashi effectively cut off all conversation but sinking his mouth more insistently over his lovers. He knew that it hadn't been more then a week since they had been together but he couldn't seem to get enough of the insatiable chuunin below him. He felt the lightly honeyed taste of Iruka fill his senses as he kissed the very responsive mouth below him. He could feel teeth nipping at his lips and a tongue smoothing over those minor pains before trying to dip into his mouth. As soon as Kakashi got his brain and mouth to connect he opened his mouth for this insistent tongue trying to enter him. He moaned as he felt Iruka mapping his mouth with his tongue allowing the brown haired man to dominate the kiss even if he would never dominate the sex between them.

Then the softness stopped. Kakashi couldn't wait any longer and neither could Iruka. The kiss became bruising as the two men pulled off each others clothes. The kiss was only broken twice, once when Kakashi's shirt was pulled off and once when Iruka's was. Kakashi could feel Iruka's teeth bite into his uncovered neck and couldn't help but moan while he worked off the tan mans pants. He could already feel his erection dripping in his pants and knew that Iruka wasn't in any better shape if the hot hardness hidden in his own pants was any indicator. He finally got Iruka's pants down and off and found his own being pulled down mere seconds later. He heard a chuckle before a tube of lube was thrust into his hand and Iruka was kissing him while thrusting his hard cock up again Kakashi's paler one.

"Please, stretch me just enough to get into me then get there! Please!" Kakashi could feel Iruka's desperation with ever fiber of his being and almost ripped the cap off the lube before spreading it onto his fingers. He didn't even give the clear jell time to warm before thrusting two of his fingers into Iruka. He heard Iruka groan at the intrusion his hips arching and his legs spreading wider for the silver haired man between them. He had barely begin to scissor those two fingers inside his lover before Iruka grabbed his wrist and pulled. "Enough, Kakashi, I need you in me." Kakashi tried to replace his fingers but his lover would have none of this. He tried to tell him he was too tight but it didn't matter, Iruka was going to get what he wanted.

Kakashi was all too glad to give in.

He heard a guttural groan leave Iruka's throat…or was that his? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was now buried balls deep in his love and Iruka was just a little too tight. This made the normally suffocating heat almost too constricting on Kakashi's cock but he couldn't bring himself to care as his lover writhed below him. He felt that strangling heat clench and took the hint to begin moving.

Iruka couldn't stop the slight keening noise from leaving his throat when he finally got Kakashi to move inside him. He couldn't help but think, not for the first time, that Kakashi was too gentle with him but when that first thrust hit his prostate he stopped thinking all together. It only took him scratching Kakashi's back twice for the jounin to speed up and fuck him like he wanted. Iruka loved the feeling, he loved every deep thud Kakashi's cock made inside his body. It was almost like he could feel Kakashi in every pore of his being and he loved it, he loved the feelings, the words and sensations but most of all he loved the man. He loved that man with his whole body and heart, more then he had ever loved anyone before.

Kakashi grunted when he felt the tell tale tightening of Iruka's body around his own and sped up his thrusts. He could feel the heat tightening in his abdomen and knew he wouldn't last much longer with the irresistible chuunin tensing so deliciously around him. He felt fingers tangle in his hair before was pulled down into another smoldering kiss. God, Iruka could kiss, he could kiss better then anyone else he had ever kissed before. He felt those fingernails scoring down his back once again before the tan body below him tensed. He could feel the already tight entrance tighten almost unbearable and couldn't stop himself from tumbling over the edge even as he felt Iruka's hot come between them.

Iruka cried out as he felt Kakashi empty himself inside his body not even a second after his own orgasm blew him away. He could feel his cock twitch slightly at the stimulation of the bursts of come hitting his prostate. He let a low moan come from his throat as he felt Kakashi's body lay down on top of his. Cuddling after sex was always just as important as the act to Iruka. Kakashi knew this was true because Iruka felt that it was more then just sex when he stayed after. Kakashi definitely wanted more then sex from his sexy little chuunin. He figured one lifetime was just a bit too short of an amount of time.

"Mmm…'Ruka, you ok?" Iruka just nodded before lifting his eyes to Kakashi's.

"It was great, 'Kashi, I just wish I could see into your whole heart, see everything about you just to be that much closer to you." Kakashi gasped at what he saw when Iruka's eyes lifted to his. He could see black slowly inching over the chuunins eyes and almost freaked out, thinking something was wrong with Iruka before he remembered the Hokage's words.

"_Just remember, Kakashi, when Iruka does activate the Nancisor, his eyes will change just as a Uchiha's does. His eyes will look like a Hyuuga's only inverted to black." _

So…this is the legendary Nancisor.

Iruka noticed the change also but ignored it. He just kept caressing his lovers body as black and red gradually took over his vision. He knew what was happening but he was calm now, he was ready now. He watched his vision shift and turn totally black before he saw everything. He could see chakra points, the sky outside, even the weakness in the ground. He stroked his hand over Kakashi's heart and saw his weakness. It was not his heart but what his heart was connected too. Iruka. He smiled at this knowledge and barely registered when Kakashi spoke to him.

" 'Ruka! You did it, you need to find Tolo, Naga Tolo, Iruka, Please! Answer me." Kakashi watched Iruka's black eyes just trace over his body seemingly not acknowledging his words at all. Then he heard a whisper, it was barely a whisper but it was the knowledge in the whisper that made his heart almost stop.

"Naga, Tolo is located in North West Konoha, Briar road, house two." Iruka didn't even process himself saying the words, he was more like a computer giving data then a human being. He just kept looking over his lovers body, seeing him in a brand new light and he was greatly enjoying. That was until Kakashi grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a fast deep kiss. He felt his eyes snap back to normal before Kakashi even spoke.

"You found him. 'Ruka! You fucking found him!"

* * *

AN: OK, I know this is another uber late update, I am so sorry about that but I had so much shit going on that it wasn't funny.

Anyway, I think that this chappy is very interesting. I just wanted to include more smut in the story and making it a turning point for the story made it all the better giggles

I hope you like it, if anything confuses you, please ask me about it!

Ohhh, and there will probably only be one more chappy of this fic, It's almost done! I am not extending it again! (it was supposed to end when Kakashi killed Tolo then had sex with Iruka, the first time!)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
